Prom Queen
by PrettyPreppy
Summary: The Rugrats are finally in their senior year of High School and Prom is just around the corner. Lil wants nothing more than to be Prom Queen, but when her best friend is also nominated it starts a competition between the two to see who wins.


**Summary: The Rugrats are finally in their senior year of High School and Prom is just around the corner. Lil wants nothing more than to be Prom Queen, but when her best friend is also nominated it starts a competition between the two to see who wins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up.**

_**Chapter One: Nominations**_

Lil set her tray on the lunch table and smiled at Tommy and her brother who were sitting across from her. Tommy set his fork down and looked over at his girlfriend "What has you all smiles?"

"Prom nominations are today in homeroom!" Phil sighed, he had to hear all about her wanting to be Prom Queen at home "I'll be expecting your votes!"

"You already know I'm voting for you, Lillian" Phil said shoving mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Thank you, Phillip." she turned her attention to Tommy "What about you?"

"Of course" he smiled at her as Kimi sat down.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Do I have your vote for Prom Queen nomination?" Lil asked, hope written all over his face.

"Yes you do. And we all know Tommy is going to get nominated. He's been on homecoming court every year and he's got fangirls all over the place" she motioned to all the girls that were openly staring at him and drooling over him. Tommy just shrugged and went back to eating.

"What about me? I'm good-looking and popular. You know I'll get nominated" Phil said giving Kimi and innocent smile.

Lil almost choked on her food from laughing so hard. Phil shot her a look and Kimi smiled "You could be"

The bell rang and they stood up getting ready to leave for their homeroom. Tommy walked to Lil's locker with her and leaned against the one next to hers.

"So I know who you're voting for Queen nominations, but what about King?" Tommy looked at her and smiled.

Lil rolled her eyes and put her books away "Oh I don't know, I was thinking of voting for Phil." she returned his smile and closed her locker.

Tommy grabbed her hand as they walked to homeroom. They were easily one of the popular couples; with Tommy being the quarterback and Lil being head cheerleader. They had also been together since eighth grade. They walked into homeroom and took their seats. Lil turned to Tommy "I'm voting for you"

He smiled at her and leaned forward giving her a peck on the lips before Phil walked in "I knew you were."

Phil sat down behind Lil and sighed "I'm so ready to get this voting over with so I can go home"

"Something wrong?" Lil asked turning around to look at him.

"I'm just tired. Plus, the faster we get home, the faster tomorrow comes which means Prom Court is announced and you find out whether you've been nominated" Phil explained and set his head on the desk.

"That is so true, Phillip." Lil said with a smile turning back around.

Tommy smiled at her. He knew how upset she'd be if she wasn't nominated. He also knew how happy she'd be if she was nominated, she'd do anything to actually win. Their homeroom teacher handed them the paper with all the senior's names on it.

Tommy stared at the list, they were supposed to vote three girls and three guys. Tommy didn't know any other girls to vote for so he just left them blank. Lil voted for herself, which was obvious to everyone. She also voted for Kimi. And then Tommy and Phil for king. Phil voted Lil, Kimi and Nicole but decided not to vote for a king. He leaned back into his chair and sighed. He kept telling Lil not to get her hopes up, but she did anyways.

The bell finally rang dismissing them to go home. Phil went straight home and jumped into bed, falling asleep. Lil and Tommy were sitting in Lil's room on her bed "What kind of stuff do you plan on doing to get votes when you're officially nominated?"

"I haven't decided yet. But we all know that you're going to get nominated, and you aren't even going to have to do anything to get voted King. I think we should run together" she smiled at him. He nodded and laid down, pulling her down next to him.

"But no matter what, you're _my _Queen"

Lil tilted her head to look at him and smiled "You're always so sweet" he put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and giving her a kiss.

Lil woke up the next morning nervous. She took her time getting ready, she felt she had to look perfect for the day ahead. Phil was standing outside the bathroom waiting impatiently "Lillian! Hurry up! It shouldn't take this long to get ready!" Lil swung the door open with a towel in her hand.

"I need to finish drying my hair, Phillip" she said pointing at her hair that was still wet

"Well go dry it in your room then! I need the bathroom" he walked in and pushed Lil out.

Lil rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She put on a pink dress and put on light makeup. She looked at her reflection one more time and then walked out of her room to meet up with Phil in the kitchen "I thought you were going to make us late" he grabbed his keys and walked out the house, Lil right behind him.

Tommy was waiting for Lil by her locker and smiled when he saw her "You're looking more beautiful than usual"

She gave him a quick kiss and then opened her locker to start getting her books out "Are you excited to find out?" he asked her.

"More nervous than excited" she shut her locker and looked at him "I'm not going to be nominated"

Tommy put his hands on her arms "Yes you will be. These people would be crazy not to vote for you"

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" she smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they started walking.

"Not today" he returned her smile and they walked over to Phil and Kimi.

"I heard they were announcing prom court during lunch" Kimi said looking at Lil with a smile.

"I don't know if I can wait that long!"

"Lillian, you're _never _nervous about anything. Chill out!" Phil said shaking his head at Lil.

"We're seniors. This is a once in a life-time chance! I _have _to get this, Phillip" Lil crossed her arms.

Kimi watched as girls walked by practically drooling over Tommy. She shook her head in disgust "It's so disgusting how girls will openly drool over any good-looking guy"

"We're talking about me, right?" Phil asked with a smile.

Tommy and Lil tried to hold back their laughing. Kimi shook her head again and put a hand on his shoulder "Sorry Phil, this time I was talking about Tommy. Those girls over there are drooling over him"

Lil looked over at them and glared. She doesn't have a problem with the fact that most girls want him, but it does bother her when they drool over him in front of her. Tommy smiled at Lil and leaned down so his lips were inches away from her ear "It's really hot when you get jealous"

Lil blushed and playfully hit him. Phil looked at them and raised his eyebrows wanting to know what he said to his sister. Lil turned back around to watch Tommy's fangirls "He's taken!" she snapped at them, causing them to glare at her but they didn't move.

"Come on, I'd rather be in class than have to watch girls drool over my boyfriend" Lil grabbed Tommy's arm, pulling him away.

Phil turned to Kimi after the two walked away and smiled "Rumor has it you are going to be on Prom court."

"Oh yeah? Hear any about your sister?"

Phil nodded "Yes, but I was more interested that _you _may be alongside my sister." he smiled and they walked towards their class.

The bell finally rang for lunch and Lil felt her nerves were about to get the best of her. "Calm down, Lil" Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood behind her, with his arms around her waist "I already told you, you're going to be on Prom court."

Kimi and Phil joined Tommy and Lil by the stage in the cafeteria, along with all the other anxious kids that wanted to know. Mrs. Johnson, their principal walked onto the stage and smiled at the students "I'm sure you all are more than ready to hear who your 2013 Prom Queen and King nominees are.. As we all know three girls and three guys will be nominated. And to start off, the first Prom Queen nominee is... Rachel Alcroft." Lil looked up to see Tommy make a face at his ex walking up to the stage "Second, Kimi Finster."

"Kimi?!" Phil, Lil and Tommy all said as a shocked Kimi made her way to the stage.

"And last, Lillian DeVille." Lil did a sigh of relief and smiled, making her way to the stage to stand next to Kimi.

"The the Prom King nominees are... Thomas Pickles" a majority of the girls in the cafeteria cheered for him, but to his friends it was no surprise "Phillip DeVille" Lil's jaw dropped. She was actually a little surprised that her brother was a nominee "And Sean Butler" after Sean got on the stage Mrs. Johnson smiled and clapped for all the nominees "Congratulations and good luck to you all."

She got off the stage and Lil ran over to Tommy throwing her arms around his neck "I told you that you'd be nominated"

Lil smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Phil cleared his throat and Lil pulled away "How did you manage to get nominated?" she asked him.

Phil shrugged and put an arm around Kimi "It was most likely my good looks"

Lil laughed and shook her head. She turned to Tommy "We need to get started!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stage.

Phil looked at Kimi "And how did you manage to win their hearts?"

Kimi shrugged "Honestly? I think it's because I'm friends with Lil and Tommy."


End file.
